Safe Houses
by Good cyberman
Summary: Muggle Universe. Basically, Harry and some friends get carted of to safe house after safe house as a radical 'we wanna rule the world' group, who his parents fought against and were killed by, start coming after Harry to get information and then kill him. T to be safe Oh and George, Ginny and Draco are in it as well I just couldn't add them


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I just thought what if Harry Potter was a muggle and then came up with this backstory.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own HP.**

 **Background Info: Harry's parents were part of an organisation fighting a bad group(basically the death eaters) who wanted to conquer the world and be in charge, so they are killed and then the bad guys get it into their heads that Harry may know something so keep trying to capture him. And after 3-4 years at school Dumbledore decides he has to send Harry and his friends into hiding, basically, so they have to move around lots.**

 **This is in Harry's POV,**

Transporting day was the worst. Being carted from pillar to post for, sometimes, days in the back of a van to the next 'safe house'. I mean, how safe are they if we 'must' move after no more than a month? It's just ridiculous. And I'm only in this god-forsaken predicament because my parents were part of a goody-two-shoes organisation whose members were hunted down and tortured and in their case killed. I guess it is protecting me in a way seeing as the same people, including one of my fellow van-rider's father, want to find me and squeeze me for anything I know before kicking me to the side and then telling one of their minions to beat me to death, or something to the same effect.

So, I'm here with the few people who I consider friends in the back of a van being moved to the middle of nowhere. To my left is Ron and Hermione a ginger haired, pale, freckled and lanky 13-year-old, and Hermione a frizzy haired, smart, bookworm whom I have known since I first started secondary school. Behind me sits Draco Malfoy (his dad's the psycho who is trying to track us down) and twins, Fred and George tall, mischievous and ginger, not to mention Ron's older brothers by a year. And, finally, to my right is Ginny, a year younger than me, Ron and Hermione and another of Ron's siblings. It had been decided that these people, my friends, would come with me as they would be in danger if they stayed. I'd managed to spend 3 years at secondary school before the headmaster, Mr Dumbledore, had made the decision to send us on the dullest road trip ever made seeing as at least one attempt had been made on my life every school year and Ginny had even been kidnapped one year.

We had been on the road for nearly 10 hours and promised that we would be there in little more than an hour. Remus Lupin, a former teacher at my school and member of the group that my parents were part of, was driving with his 'battle partner' and friend, Tonks as navigator.

'What sort of house do you reckon it'll be this time?' Ron whispered feigning any sort of excitement or anticipation.

'Dunno,' Fred started

'But we certainly hope' George continued

'That the owner isn't uptight' Fred furthered

'We still have a prank war to continue' George finished.

'I still think you two need to think about the situation we're in; Is a prank war really appropriate?' Hermione asked quietly in the judgmental tone she used to retain for when Ron and I asked to see her homework.

'Our situation is the reason as to why we are having a prank war' George responded.

'It lightens the mood, dearest Hermione,' Fred added in, smirking. At this Hermione nodded slowly with an expression that said 'I guess' before Fred nudged her in the shoulder and she smiled.

We sat in silence then, as we were supposed to, until the van began to slow and pull in somewhere and we felt and heard the gravel of a drive way beneath the wheels.

After a minute the doors to the back were opened and Lupin began picking up our things and beckoning us out.

'Sorry for the long journey, everyone. You know we have to take the scenic roots. Anyway, welcome for your new home for the time being. Now there is a grownup who lives here but she prefers to stay out of the way and has her own little flat on the top floor, so you will mostly have to be self-dependent for the time being, which means cooking and cleaning as well,' This earned a groan from the twins, ' Now, we can't stay so I'll dump this lot inside and leave you to sort yourselves out. Stay safe-no going too far afield oh and someone will come up to check on you at the weekend.' He finished, carrying the bags with no struggle through the door and into the hall before dropping them, clapping me round the back and heading back off to the van where Tonks was sat in the driver's seat.

Once we had watch them disappear from the driveway we headed inside and closed the door, making sure to do up all the bolts and locks.

Turning around, we were greeted by the owner of the house, a woman of her mid-30s with short blonde hair tied up into a bun. She wore a pair of jeans and hoodie.

'Hi, I'm Jean, you must be Harry and Ron?... yes, then Fred and George and Hermione and Ginny' She said, stopping after each name to check for a nod or shake, 'Right well I'll be on the top floor if you need anything, Remus has stocked your fridge up for the week and the bedrooms are on the next floor up. I trust you can sort yourselves out.' She concluding and after my responding nod, she disappeared up the stairs.

'Right, lets grab our stuff and decide on the rooms, shall we?' I said, a little too energetically before setting off up the stairs, not turning to check if everyone was following as, by now, I knew they would be.


End file.
